Es que engañarse es tan fácil
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Encontré este fic entre mis archivos viejos y me di cuenta que no lo había subido O.o... Un SatoxDai que no tiene final de cuento de hadas.


Esto tiene una anécdota detrás. Yo lo escribí hace _siglos_. Pero me _olvidé de subirlo_. Je, lo siento. Creo que fue porque el final no me gustaba. Así que le cambié la última frase y decidí subirlo, para hacerle justicia. Dejé las notas originales de autor al final del fic, porque en ella agradezco a mucha gente que se merecía ser mencionada. Espero que les guste, aunque no es lo mejor que he hecho… todavía tengo otros fics de DNAngel que no subí, así que tal vez me vean volver por aquí uno de estos días. El epílogo de Con Violencia y Lágrimas también ocupa un lugar en mi cabeza, descuiden. Por cierto, todo lo que está en **negrita** y _cursiva_ es diálogo, porque la web no me acepta los guiones. Ahora sí, al fic original.

* * *

_+ Es que engañarse es tan fácil +_

Y él me miró con algo de frustración. Pero, qué más iba a decirle yo.

_**Así que te vas.**_

_**Sí. Esto no está funcionando.**_

_**Ya veo. Y ¿Cuándo decidiste eso¿No te parece que dos años de relación hacen que merezca que lo consultaras conmigo?**_

_**Lo estamos consultando ahora.**_

_**¡No estamos consultando nada, sólo me estás avisando para que no me asuste cuando me despierte en una cama vacía!**_

**_Estás sobreactuando la situación. Las últimas semanas nos la hemos pasado peleando. A mí se me hace bastante obvio que debemos separarnos._**

_**Pues a mí no me parece.**_

_**Por eso el que te deja soy yo.**_

Tomé mis dos maletas con una sola mano.

**_Podés quedarte con el departamento. Y si necesitás algo, llamame al celular._**

_**No, Satoshi, esperá, esperá un segundo más.**_

Daisuke estiró el brazo, atrapando con él mi cintura.

_**¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Que yo... yo te amo, Satoshi, yo te amo. Y... pensé que vos también me amabas.**_

_**Yo también pensé eso. Pero por muy inteligentes o preparados que estemos, siempre podemos equivocarnos.**_

_**Yo... ¡Yo no me equivoqué, yo sigo amándote, amándote desde lo más profundo de...!**_

Me volteé, obligándolo a replegar sus palabras.

**_Ambos nos amamos, en cierta forma. Sin embargo, deberías medir tus palabras y reflexionar. Esta relación te ha hecho mucho daño, nos ha hecho daño a ambos. Nos amamos porque compartimos cosas que nadie más que nosotros podría entender. Pero, en el fondo, somos muy distintos. Discrepamos en todas las decisiones importantes. Una pareja así no puede funcionar y alguien tenía que ponerle fin._**

_**Pero... a mí no me importa que discutamos, no me importa si alguna vez querés golpearme, me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sentía por vos y ahora... no podemos echarlo todo a perder, no, no podemos, no, no, no...**_

Con sus sollozos retumbando en mi cabeza como los de un niño al que le arrebataron un dulce, di otra media vuelta para estar nuevamente frente a frente con él, me le acerqué y le besé la frente con suavidad. Se largó a llorar, abrazándome con fuerza y desesperación. Me apenó verlo así y, durante un instante, dudé de si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

**_No tenemos que dejar de vernos, Daisuke, podemos seguir siendo amigos y si un día nos sentimos listos para volver, no seré yo quien se niegue. De todas formas... te he hecho llorar demasiadas veces ya. Tengo que irme, es lo único que me queda. Si, a pesar de lo doloroso que ha sido este tiempo, aún te empeñás en recordar los momentos felices, entonces, recordalos con alegría. Porque yo los recuerdo así._**

_**Satoshi...**_

**_Adiós, Daisuke. Ya era hora que despertáramos de este cuento de hadas. En la realidad, las personas no se llevan bien porque sí. Vamos a tener que aprender eso antes de pensar en el reencuentro. Adiós, querido Daisuke, adiós..._**

Salí fuera y me golpeó una oleada de calor. El verano era más fuerte que otras veces y me mareó un poco. Daisuke, solo, se sentiría ahora demasiado pequeño para el lujoso mundo que yo le había creado y probablemente estaría preguntándose por qué, cuál podía ser la razón por la que se había engañado todos esos años. Vivir engañado, al contrario de lo que algunos piensan, duele.

Abrir los ojos, también.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Oie! Ya pensaba que no iba a volver por estos lares! Pero hubieron tres cosas que me animaron a retornar: uno, leer el tomo 09 del manga (gracias a la gente de Ivrea! Son lo más!); dos, todos los lindos comentarios que me han hecho Aroa Nehring y Mivi-chan (gracias, me dan fuerzas para continuar!); y tres¡Que estoy viendo la serie animada de D N Angel! Wheeee! (milloooooooones de gracias a Surfinpika por eso, gracias gracias gracias!). Y así pues, he vuelto. Aunque ahora veo las cosas desde otra perpectiva... este es un one-shot, y lo escribí en realidad porque quería terminar otro fic que estoy haciendo ("Pero los días llegan") y no lo tenía en esta computadora, entonces diseñé otra cosa con un espíritu semejante. Se trata de qué pasaría si las cosas terminaran como queremos todas las fans del shonen-ai y Satoshi y Daisuke se quedaran juntos. Estuve pensando mucho en esa tonta ilusión de que "los opuestos se atraen". Es decir, es cierto que los opuestos se atraen, pero la atracción no hace la felicidad, y de eso parecen olvidarse todos. En fin, eso era lo que quería decir. Lo iba a poner al principio pero después me di cuenta de que deschavaba el final, así que lo dejé aquí abajo. Espero que les guste y que les ayude a pensar. Dejen reviews, onegai.

**L**ila Negr**a**

_Viernes, 11 de febrero de 2005_


End file.
